Divisions
by LMXB
Summary: My take on what could happen in Season 2, Episode 2, "The Last Children of Krypton"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** _Written based on a request from the guest reviewer 'Supergirl' from one of my other stories. The request was to write a chapter based round the Season 2 Episode 2 plot: CADMUS attacks National City with a kryptonite powered villain who ends up seriously hurting Supergirl. Superman blames Hank because the kryptonite was stolen from the DEO. I couldn't figure out how to write it neatly in that story so I have turned it into its own story._

* * *

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not sure Sir, I am running the images through our databases but so far nothing." Vasquez said just as Kara commented.

"Kinda looks like Oroku Saki."

"Who?" J'onn asked.

"Also known as the Shredder. Member, now leader of the Foot Clan. Assassin, orders not only the killing of the target but also all family members. Mean guy." Kara said as Alex raised a hand to her face and covered it.

"From Krypton?" J'onn asked.

"No, Japan." Kara said looking at J'onn like he was stupid.

"Is there some database I don't know about?" J'onn asked confused.

"He's a fictional character." Alex explained.

"From the Turtles." Kara added.

"The what? Never mind. Your fictional character is destroying parts of the city so rather than reminisce about what you watched when you were a child perhaps you could stop him?" J'onn suggested.

"Technically it was last Saturday, but not the point. On it." Kara said disappearing in a blur.

"Does anyone here actually have any real intel of what this is?" J'onn asked, when he was met by silence he added. "Then I suggest you start doing your jobs."

"Sir, Ma'am we have a problem." Vasquez said.

"What?"

"That creature has a strange spectral fingerprint."

"So alien?" J'onn asked.

"No, well maybe, but the spectral fingerprint is a match for Kryptonite."

"Get Supergirl back here now." J'onn ordered as he started to march out of the control room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To help your sister. I just sent her into a trap."

"Ma'am, I can't reach Supergirl, it looks like something is jamming our link." Vasquez said causing Alex's anxiety to rise. Not wasting anytime she walked away from everyone else and took out her phone and hurriedly dialled James.

"James, it's Alex, is Clark still with you?"

"Yes he is."

"Can you put him on, I need to speak to him?"

"What's up Alex?" Clark asked a moment later.

"We've just sent Kara into a trap and can't reach her to warn her."

"Where?" Clark asked immediately concerned.

"The old docks. But Clark, what ever she is up against seems to be made of or surrounded in Kryptonite."

"Understood, I'll make sure I keep my distance." Clark said before the line went dead.

Stepping back over to Vasquez Alex asked.

"Do we still have a visual?"

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez said putting it up on the main screen.

-00-

As Kara reached the docks she could guess where the hostile was based on the car she saw flying through the air. Flying towards what she assumed had been the starting point of the car she caught sight of the creature she had seen on the video feeds at the DEO.

"Stop." She ordered as she landed in front of it. For a moment the creature looked at Supergirl before it picked up another car and hurled it at her.

Dodging the car she used her heat vision on the armoured humanoid, surprised when the armour kept it fully protected.

"May have a problem." Kara said tapping her ear, wondering why no one seemed to be talking to her.

"Today you will die." The armour cladded man in front of her said as he kept throwing cars whilst walking towards her. As Kara tried to dodge the cars she attempted to use her freeze breath on him, once again, thanks to the armour, it had no effect. Deciding to go for the head on approach Kara flew directly at the humanoid fast enough that she hoped she would send him flying. Only as she got closer she felt herself getting dizzy. But going too fast to stop she kept flying into the armoured man until she eventually made contact. As she did so every part of her body that made contact with him stung in pain. Rolling away from him she tried to get to her feet, only her assailant recovered quicker and she found herself looking up at him, not understanding why she was so weakened.

Before she had a chance to figure it out she felt a foot in her ribs and heard an unfamiliar cracking sound as pain radiated through her body. The next kick acted to roll her over as once again pain flowed through her body. Looking up at the armoured creature in front of her she saw him open up a panel on his chest revealing a green rock.

With the armour no longer shielding the Kryptonite Kara felt the last of her strength disappear as she lay helpless before him.

The man then knelt down next to Kara, the ever growing proximity of the Kryptonite making Kara feel worse and worse. But she was so weakened she could move. So when he placed a hand round her neck she had no way of fighting him off. As he slowly slightly to squeeze she prayed to Rao and apologised to Alex, hoping that her sister would hear her. As the pressure tightened and she could no longer breathe her world faded to black.

Then, almost as quickly as it had started it stopped. She felt her powers return and she heard a familiar voice. Opening her eyes she saw Kal'El by her side, feeling him squeeze her hand. Rolling her head she saw two figures, one the armoured assailant and the other J'onn fighting in the distance.

"Easy." Kal-El warned. "Take your time."

-00-

"Are you okay?" Alex asked hurrying over to Kara who was propped up by her cousin as they entered the DEO.

"Thanks to my cousin and J'onn." Kara said attempting to smile as she continued to use Superman as a crutch.

"We should get her under the lamps." Clark said. "She was exposed to a lot of Kryptonite."

"I'm fine." Kara said stepping away from her cousin, only to almost end up in a heap on the ground. "Ok, maybe not that fine. I could lie down for a bit." She said as Clark held her upright.

"This way." Alex said leading them to the solar emitter room before helping Kara sit on the bed. Just before Kara started to lie down Alex engulfed her in a hug and confessed.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Not knowing how to comfort Alex without revealing just how scared she had been Kara just returned the hug.

"You should lie down." Alex said finally pulling away.

"What was it?" Kara asked as she lay down.

"We don't know. But we are going to figure it out. Get some rest." She added squeezing Kara's hand.

Backing away to give the sisters some privacy Clark went back into the control room where J'onn was angrily marching through. As the Director reached a technician he thrust a metal glove at him and ordered. "Analyse that. Find out what you can." He then looked round and raised his voice so the whole room could hear. "Everyone else, figure out where the hell the Kryptonite came from." Finally he turned to Vasquez and said. "The second that thing turns up again I want to know."

"Yes Sir." Vasquez replied.

J'onn then gave himself a couple of seconds to compose himself before noticing Clark was standing next to him.

"Thank you old friend." J'onn said to Clark.

"Of course." Clark smiled.

"How is she?"

"She should be fine, we got there just in time." Clark said.

-00-

"Should you be up?" J'onn asked when Kara appeared in the control room an hour later.

"I'm fine. Fully recovered." She smiled.

"But will be taking it easy for the next day." Alex said earning an eye roll from Kara.

"What can you tell us about what attacked you?" J'onn asked.

"It looked like he had Kryptonite in his chest." Kara said.

"What do you mean in?" Alex asked.

"Just that. Where his heart was or should have been he had a glowing green rock. The armour he was wearing protected him from my heat vision and freeze breath, it also shielded me from some of the effects of the Kryptonite, but as I got closer I became weakened and then when he opened his chest plate I lost all my strength."

"Do you think the Kryptonite was powering him?" J'onn asked.

"No idea." Kara said. "But it looked pretty integrated into chest." Kara explained.

"Sirs, Ma'ams I have something." Vasquez called over.

"What have you got?" J'onn asked.

"I've identified the source of the Kryptonite."

"Good work. Where did it come from?" J'onn asked.

"Here." Vasquez said.

"Excuse me?" J'onn asked.

"The Kryptonite came from our stockpile." Vasquez explained.

"I told you the DEO was dangerous and I told you not to keep Kryptonite." Clark said stepping up to J'onn.

"Kal-El." Kara said. "What happened is not J'onn's fault."

"Then whose fault is it? It was his Kryptonite. How much more is there out there?"

"Kal-El, the Kryptonite could have been taken from here at anytime. In case you missed it J'onn was not in charge for parts of the last few months. Like when he was on the run from CADMUS or when Non took him prisoner." Kara said calmly.

"It was not the first time Kryptonite from here has been used against us. You phoned me in tears because General Lane used it to torture your aunt." Clark seethed as he walked towards Kara. "Let's not forget it was a Kryptonite weapon, made by the DEO that killed Astra." His words causing Alex to pale as guilt washed over her face.

"That isn't J'onn's fault. He was being held hostage at the time." Kara said as she squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly.

"And if Lane knew then that J'onn wasn't human I doubt they would have gone to such lengths to get him back." Clark said. "But regardless of who was in charge when it was taken, it was his choice to store it here." Clark argued. "You nearly died because of that decision." He added before placing his hands on her shoulders. "I chose not to work for the DEO for a reason. It is dangerous and provides weapons and research to organisations such as CADMUS."

"Not anymore, not since J'onn took charge." Kara argued.

"And yet you were nearly killed by Kryptonite from here. Perhaps it is time you reconsidered how you operate." He then released his hold on her and said. "If you need me you know how to reach me." With that he turned and left.

"Wow, I have never seen him angry before." Kara said to Alex before noticing someone else was missing from the control room. "Where's J'onn?"

"I don't know." Alex said. "Let's get you back under the lamps then I'll find him."

-00-

"You hiding out here all evening?" Alex asked as she sat next to J'onn in the moonlight.

"I'm not hiding, just thinking about my actions. I swore to your father that I would protect you and your sister. But my decisions nearly led to her death." J'onn said.

"But they didn't. Kara is still alive, thanks to you."

"Not how Superman sees it."

"Clark was angry and upset, that doesn't mean he was right. And what he failed to mention was that we have plenty of weapons that kill humans too." Alex said. "The DEO exists to protect Earth. Just because two Kryptonians are on our side doesn't mean they all are. It wasn't that long ago several Kryptonians were trying to wipe out all humans." Alex reminded him. "We have to prepare to face any enemy. As someone once told me we're soldiers not heroes. And that means we make the hard choices."

"And there was I thinking you never actually listened to me." J'onn said.

"I always listen, I just occasionally file those words away for later use rather than use them straight away." Alex smiled.

"Regardless of our intentions someone got hold of the Kryptonite." J'onn reminded her.

"And we will figure out who and how and make them pay. But we do that together. We need you at the helm."

"Is that your way of telling me not to sit out here and lick my wounds?"

"Something like that." Alex smiled. "So how about we figure out who could be behind this?"

"Option one, one of my team have turned against us." J'onn said.

"I really hope it is not that." Alex said.

"Agreed. Unfortunately I am not as optimistic as your sister."

"Option two, is General Lane." Alex said. "Lane and his men had access both when you were held hostage and during Myriad." Alex said. "Plus he funded a robot specifically designed to kill Kryptonians and he used Kryptonite to torture Astra."

"Opportunity and motive." J'onn agreed.

"Option three, Colonel Harper." Alex said.

"Only I read his mind, nothing Kryptonite stuck out." J'onn said before suggesting. "Option four, Maxwell Lord. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill your sister."

"I really hoped he was over that." Alex sighed. "Finally option five, Lucy Lane."

"I can see in your eyes you don't really believe she was responsible." J'onn said.

"I don't. Kara trusts her and she helped us escape. But she did have opportunity." Alex replied before asking. "So what's the plan?"

"If General Lane was involved I imagine there will be a paper trail that at least shows he signed the Kryptonite out, the one thing you can depend on is Lane following process. If Lord was involved I assume it will be more of a case that he stole it." J'onn said. "I hate not trusting my people, but until we know for sure we have no choice. I will do a full inventory of all our Kryptonite. Vasquez is already following the paper trail. If we don't find any link to Lane I need you to talk to Lord."

Before Alex could reply her phone rang. "Danvers." She answered.

"It's Vasquez, we have something." The Agent replied down the phone.

"Be right there." Alex said ending the call.

"Troops need you." Alex said looking at J'onn before standing and offering him her hand.

-00-

"What have you got?" J'onn asked.

"General Lane signed Kryptonite out of the DEO when he was in charge when you were being held hostage."

"Well that answers one question." Alex said.

"Did the paperwork show where it was taken?" J'onn asked.

"Hawthorne Army Depot was listed, but no way to verify that." Vasquez said.

"I want you to go through all records and find out if he removed anything else." J'onn ordered.

"Already on it. Should have answers in a few hours. We are also going through are storage area by hand verifying the contents against the electronic records." She said. "I have all security footage from the area as well so if something is missing, without paperwork, we may be able to see who took it. But I will need some help."

"If it comes to that you'll have it." J'onn said, before noticing Vasquez's expression. "Something else?"

"Um, Supergirl left."

"She what?" Alex asked.

"She left. She said to find her cousin. We kind of verified that through our satellite network and she is with him, so she is safe."

"Anything else?" J'onn asked feeling his headache build.

"No Sir." Vasquez replied just as her computer started beeping. "Um actually, I think I have found Shredder."

-00-

"Kal-El." Kara said as she walked up to her cousin.

"Kara, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"It's my fault." Clark said.

"What is?"

"You nearly dying."

"Fairly sure it wasn't." Kara argued.

"It was me who sent you away to live with the Danvers." Clark said.

"Because they were you friends and you wanted me to have a normal childhood." Kara countered, not sure how that was related to events earlier in the day.

"Only we both know that wasn't possible, you had just lost everything. Nothing would be normal after that. You were in need of help and I sent you away."

"You gave me a new family." Kara reminded him.

"I should have been that family."

"You didn't know me, you owed me nothing."

"But blood bonds us all."

"A phrase you didn't know about until I taught you." Kara smiled.

"When I found you in the pod I was so confused. Part of me was so happy there was someone from Krypton, someone who could teach me of our home, but when I found out who you were, part of me became jealous."

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"Because you knew where I had come from, you knew my parents. You had memories of my family. That was something I could never have." Clark confessed. "Sometimes I wonder if my decision to send you away wasn't just to shelter you. Sometimes I think deep down part of me did it because I was jealous and seeing you everyday would have reminded me of everything I had never known and could never know."

"I have no regrets over living with the Danvers. They became my family. I gained a sister."

"If I hadn't sent you away you would never have become involved with the DEO."

"I don't have any regrets over joining the DEO." Kara said. "I know you have your reasons for not working with them and I know you prefer working alone. But I need people around me. I need my friends and family to support me and J'onn is like a father to me. I trust him. But regardless of whether or not I had joined the DEO, the people behind the attack would still be out there trying to kill us. The DEO isn't the problem."

"But it an enabler. And it could be used for such evil."

"Which is why we need J'onn running it. If J'onn wasn't running the DEO, someone like General Lane would be. We are all safer for J'onn being involved."

"I know."

"I sense a but." Kara said.

"There are other ways to deal with problems. They use you as a weapon."

"No they don't. What I do, I choose to do. And I would do it regardless of whether I work for the DEO."

"If the DEO was such a force of good why did Alex hide her involvement in it from you? Why did she not want you join."

"For the same reason she does everything. To protect me. You're right Alex did everything possible to hide the DEO from me. She was so angry when I saved that plane because she knew I had just painted a target on my back." Kara explained.

"It just feels wrong that the people who are meant to be good guys are building an arsenal with the purpose of killing anything that is different."

"The purpose is to protect this planet." Kara reminded him.

"With armies and weapons? What message does that send?" Clark asked.

"Perhaps there is no right answer." Kara said. "This world is far from perfect and all we can do is be true to ourselves. What I do know is there is something out there that means us harm and I am going to stop it."

-00-

"Where's the Director?" Kara asked Vasquez as she and her cousin entered the DEO control room.

"He's gone out." Vasquez said not looking up from her screen.

"Out where?" Clark asked.

"Just out."

"And Alex?" Kara asked.

"Also out." Vasquez replied.

"To the same out?" Kara asked.

"It's possible."

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." Vasquez said still avoiding eye contact.

"Then where are they, exactly?" Kara pressed.

"Exactly? No idea." Vasquez said as Kara started to pay attention to the screen in front of the Agent.

"That looks like a DEO task force." Kara commented.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why did no one tell me there was a mission?"

"You are meant to be resting."

"Wait is that the Shredder?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"You have already named that thing?" Superman asked.

"Not officially." Kara replied.

"Why Shredder? Isn't Metallo better?" Superman asked.

"Can we worry about names later?" Kara asked worried about Alex and again turning to Vasquez asked. "Why wasn't I called in?"

"The Director did not want to place either of you in danger so went to take on the hostile himself. Agent Danvers suggested that it was a bad idea and insisted on going with him. He said no, she went anyway, taking a squad with her."

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

"The abandoned Fort Tonopah Army Base, thirty miles south of here."

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" J'onn asked as he battled the armoured clad hostile.

"Offering backup."

"Get out of here. All of you. That's an order." J'onn growled.

"Sounds like there is interference on the radio link. I can't make out what you're saying." Alex said through a crystal clear channel. "We are taking up positions. We have a weapon that may work, if not it should distract it. That should allow you time to initiate your plan." She added before whispering. "Assuming you actually have one by now."

When Alex was happy all the squad were in position she turned the safety of the weapon she had brought with them and aimed it at the opposition. Not wanting to fire whilst J'onn was in the way she said. "Need you to clear out."

As if on cue the humanoid grabbed hold of J'onn's leg and threw him through the side of a building.

"Really didn't mean like that." Alex muttered as she aimed the weapon again, trying to bury her concern for J'onn and focus on the task at hand. Happy it was in her sights she fired the beam at it and felt a wave of relief when the humanoid figure seemed to sag. The relief soon turned to self doubt though when the assailant turned towards Alex and began charging at her.

When J'onn stumbled through the wall a moment later a pole embedded in his side he immediately saw the danger to Alex and ordered. "Get out of there."

"Not yet, it's working." Alex said as she continued to fire.

"Alex, go."

"Not yet." Alex said before saying. "Greyhound four and five, move into position. Initiate plan delta as soon as you are ready." Content that with every step towards her the humanoid was getting weaker Alex started to feel optimistic, only for an alarm to sound from the weapon.

"Greyhound four and five, what is taking so long?" Alex said recognising the weapon was over heating and would only be good for a little while longer.

Just as her two colleges got into position and fired their nets the alarm got louder and Alex dropped the gun and dived for cover moments before the weapon exploded.

-00-

As Alex opened her eyes she felt pressure and pain She also heard an annoying ringing in her ears that fogged the rest of her hearing. Trying to shake off the effects of the explosion she tried to move only to find herself pinned down. Opening her eyes she looked up at a very blurry figure above her. Blinking a few times until her eyes focused she finally saw J'onn who was holding her down and saying something, but she couldn't hear what due to the buzzing in her ears.

Finally she managed to shake the ringing and fog and asked. "J'onn?"

"Right here. Don't move."

"I'm fine." She said trying to sit up. This time J'onn released his grip and helped her into an upright position.

"You're really not." J'onn said. "Take it easy."

"Did it work?"

"You trying to get yourself killed?" J'onn asked. "Very nearly."

"Did we get him?" Alex said annoyed J'onn was being evasive.

"He is contained." J'onn said.

"What about you?" Alex said.

"I'm healed." He said. "You on the other hand will be keeping Hamilton busy." He added as he applied a dressing to Alex's head wound.

"What were you two thinking?" Kara asked, her voice raised.

"The DEO survived without your help for over two decades." J'onn reminded her. "And in this case you were at greater risk of harm than any other Agent. It wasn't safe to involve you in the mission."

"What happened to being a team?" Kara pressed.

"Whoever is behind this has built a weapon specifically designed to kill Kryptonians. You two are Kryptonians, we aren't." J'onn reminded Kara.

"Alex is human, she doesn't heal." Kara pointed out.

"Yes I do, it just takes time." Alex said as she held the bandage to her head. "Kara, you nearly died because we failed to protect you. We were just fixing our mistake."

"No you were trying to get yourself killed."

"No, we were trying to fix our mistake, it just turned out that I nearly got myself killed." Alex said throwing a lob sided grin.

"If it makes you feel better I ordered Alex not to come." J'onn said before turning to Alex and adding. "And we will be discussing your inability to follow orders when you have been cleared by Hamilton."

"How did you stop him?" Clark asked noticing the man in armour was lying unmoving. "Is he dead?"

"Shouldn't be." Alex said. "We managed to modify the Kryptonite neutralising technology Astra and Non used to create a beam weapon and a net. Looks like he is powered in some way by Kryptonite. The beam weapon weakened the effect Kryptonite had on him long enough for the others to snare him with the special anti-Kryptonite net we made."

"Neat." Kara said looking at Alex, her eyes still full of concern.

"I'm okay Kara." Alex smiled at her.

"That is for Hamilton to determine." J'onn said before looking at the two caped heroes. "I assume you can get Alex back to the DEO?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. Why? Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to fly our friend back. You two need to keep your distance." As J'onn turned to leave Clark looked like he was about to say something before seemingly changing his mind and stepping back.

"What were you thinking?" Kara asked Alex once J'onn had gone.

"That we had to stop that thing and I didn't want you going near it." Alex said. "You shouldn't have come, it was too dangerous."

"Say that when you are not bleeding all over the place." Kara said before looking at Clark and asking. "Still think I'm used as a weapon?"

-00-

"Alex." Superman greeted as he walked into her lab several hours later.

"Clark? I thought you'd be gone by now." Alex said.

"I have a couple of things to do first."

"Like talking to J'onn?"

"J'onn and you. I'm sorry for what I said before."

"You had just seen Kara nearly die, being upset is understandable."

"I still shouldn't have criticised."

"Believe me I can handle criticism." Alex assured him. "All you did was prepare me for Thanksgiving."

"Eliza still gives you a hard time then?" Clark questioned whilst wearing a soft smile.

"You really have to ask?" Alex asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I guess not." Clark smiled wider. "If it makes you feel better she really is proud of you. Whenever we speak she always talks about your achievements."

"Must be short conversations recently." Alex said sadly.

"I know you believe that Eliza is harder on you than anyone else, but you're wrong. The person who holds you to the highest standards isn't Eliza it's you. But you need to remember all the good you do. The hero that Kara has turned into is down to you. You let her into your life and you protect her. I can never thank you enough for that."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I can't imagine my life without her." Alex smiled.

"Thank you anyway." Clark said hugging her before pulling away and adding. "Not that I need to say it, but look after my cousin."

"Always."

-00-

"Director." Superman greeted as he hovered in J'onn's office doorway.

"You've not gone then?"J'onn said looking up from his tablet.

"Not yet. Any news on who your latest guest is?"

"Not exactly. He is human, or was human. I'm not entirely sure what to class him as now. His powers seem to come from extracting energy from Kryptonite. As Kara described he has a huge lump of Kryptonite embedded in his chest. We don't know if it can be removed without killing him."

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing."

"Who would do this? They turned him into a living weapon." Clark said sadly.

"We will find out." J'onn promised him.

"I know." Clark smiled. "J'onn, I'm sorry for what I said."

"You have nothing to apologise for. It was my decision to keep Kryptonite here. And it was taken from my base. Ultimately I am responsible."

"I still can't pretend to understand your decision to run this facility. I don't understand Kara's decision to work with you. But, I trust both of you and if you believe this is the right thing then I shouldn't criticise. I hope you can forgive me old friend."

"Like I said, nothing to forgive. And remember anytime you want to join us you are welcome." J'onn offered.

"I appreciate that, but this isn't me. I have my own path to follow." Clark said.

"I know." J'onn smiled. "But take care of yourself on that path and remember help is always available to you."

"I will."

-00-

"Alex, why aren't you in the infirmary?" J'onn asked walking into the control room.

"I was released hours ago, just scrapes and bruise." Alex shrugged.

"That's good, I guess. But you should still be resting."

"Too much to do." Alex said. "On the bright side we are making progress, downside it is not good news."

"What have we got?"

"Bad news, worse news and even worse news." Alex summarised.

"Although, technically that last one could be kinda good news so really it is undecided news." Kara corrected.

"Hit me." J'onn ordered.

"Bad news is that it wasn't just Kryptonite that was taken." Alex said.

"I guessed that would be the case." J'onn said placing his hands on his hips. "The worse news?"

"There is more Kryptonite missing than we have found."

"How much more?"

"Enough for another two Shredder's." Alex said.

"Tell me the undecided news is that you have come up with a better name for it?" J'onn asked.

"'Fraid not." Alex said.

"Actually Kal-El kinda prefers Metallo." Kara pointed out.

"The undecided news is we managed to extract serial numbers from the armour we took off Shredder or Metallo." Alex said.

"And?"

"It leads back to a supplier we believe supplies CADMUS."

"So CADMUS has built a soldier whose sole purpose is to kill Kryptonians? And they are prepared to use it, including attacking the city?" J'onn asked. "That sounds like even worse news, not good news."

"That part is." Kara said. "But the good news is that Vasquez was able to trace the signal emitted from the amour to a point of origin. So we know where a CADMUS facility is and it is possible that Jeremiah is there. So we need to go."

"No." Alex and J'onn said simultaneously.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. You are not going. If the location is for the CADMUS base that built Metallo, then they are equipped with Kryptonite and can and will kill you. You're not going." J'onn said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts." J'onn said. "I will not risk you and I know Jeremiah would not want to risk you."

"So we do nothing?" Kara asked.

"That's not what I said. I will organise a Search and Rescue mission. In my absence it falls on you to keep this city safe." J'onn said.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
